


Tickletober Day 17 - Revenge

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino are barely mentioned so i didn't put them in the characters, Gen, Identity Reveal, Tickle Fights, Tickling, ticklish adrien, ticklish marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: In Marinette's humble opinion, this was one of the most ridiculous scenarios she could imagine them finding out each other's identities.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: Tickletober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Tickletober Day 17 - Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I rushed through this and didn't edit so pls be kind lol. Also, it's still technically the 17th where I am SO, this is not late!!

Ladybug didn’t know who had started it, but she certainly knew who was going to be finishing it.

She and Chat Noir tussled along the scaffolding of the Eiffel Tower, laughs echoing through the quiet fall air. Normally she’d worry someone would hear them and accuse them of being irresponsible, but all her attention was currently being taken up by her partner. Her partner, who was currently digging his claws into her incredibly ticklish sides.

It felt kind of  _ good _ to just hang out and relax like a teen, for once.

But then Chat’s hands creeped up her sides and Ladybug feared for her sanity. She tried to pin her arms tightly to her ribs, but Chat just laughed and wriggled his hands up into her defenses, eventually landing in her armpits.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” Chat teased as her laughter went silent.

But Ladybug refused to go down without a fight. Not even being able to open her eyes to aim her hands, she shot them out and started tickling wherever they landed. Apparently it was enough, since Chat was far more ticklish than she was, and she was able to shove him off to the side and lean over him instead.

Ladybug hunted down Chat’s worst spot as efficiently as she could, wanting to return the favor. It didn’t take her long to find it, fingers skittering over his stomach, sides, and eventually his ribs. Just like her, he squealed loudly before tossing his head back in silent laughter. Not long after, he began slapping at the metal beneath him, and Ladybug immediately backed off. She couldn’t really fault him for giving in so soon, after all, they had been tussling and tickling for a while before Chat even got her armpits.

“You win again, M’lady.”

Ladybug smirked. “Maybe by now you should’ve learned not to start fights you can’t win. I’m starting to think you  _ like _ to lose.”

Chat gave her a grin. “Only for you, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug scoffed and shoved him away, but she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. She smiled all the way home, even after she dropped through her trapdoor safe and sound.

This time, Marinette  _ did _ know who started it. Alya thought she was sly, and so did Nino for that matter, but as oblivious as Marinette could sometimes be, she wasn’t  _ stupid _ . The whole tickle fight was just a ploy to try and get her and Adrien up close and personal, it was obvious with the way the two of them kept getting shoved together into the middle of the pile.

And frankly, Marinette honestly didn’t  _ mean _ to tickle Adrien. She wasn’t nearly brave enough for that, just being this close to his smile and laugh was enough to send her into a tizzy. No, she had been reaching over Adrien to try and grab at Nino when Alya had tazed Adrien’s sides, sending him perfectly into Marinette’s wiggling fingers.

But the thing was, Adrien’s squeal was  _ extremely _ familiar. Truthfully, his laughter in general had been sparking an odd sense of deja vu, but Marinette had tried not to look too much into it. She knew she had a tendency to overanalyze things, especially when it came to Adrien, but this was  _ different _ . This squeal was one she’d heard only a handful of nights ago, wrestling on the scaffolding of the Eiffel Tower without a care in the world.

Marinette looked down at where her hands were tickling. They had latched onto Adrien’s ribs, in almost the exact same spot she’d been getting Chat Noir the other night. After a few moments of even her half-hearted tickling, Adrien’s laugh went silent.

Marinette couldn’t believe it. This  _ had _ to be a coincidence. It was impossible. Adrien  _ couldn’t _ be Chat Noir, could he?

Marinette hadn’t even realized that her fingers stopped moving with her realization. Unfortunately, Adrien took the brief break as his chance to attack. Barely missing a beat to gather his bearings, he quickly tackled Marinette backwards, so that she was the one lying on the floor instead. She was so startled that she forgot to protect her weak points, and Adrien was able to quickly tickle his way up her sides and ribs and into her armpits.

Just like the other night, Marinette squealed, cackled, and went silent. Before her eyes squeezed shut from the force of her laughter, she caught sight of the same recognition shining in Adrien’s eyes. She felt Adrien lean down close and her heart nearly stopped.

“This is revenge for the other night, Bugaboo,” he whispered in her ear, quiet enough that the others wouldn’t hear.

As competitive as she was, Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to mind that she lost. It was no matter. She’d beat him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
